Sleepless Night
by BearwitGlasses19
Summary: She couldn't sleep without him. Apparently she can't sleep with him, either. A GaaraXOc fluff.


hey guys whats up! This is my Naruto Story. One of my OCs is in this story and I love her. It may seem crazy how her and Gaara are together but, he need a little fun in his life! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. But I do own Nami Watanabe and this plot. **

* * *

...

The Kazekage's work is never done.

No matter how much paper work he signs, there's always more.

And that was the case tonight.

"Will you come to bed later?" She asked him earlier in the night. She was on the edge of the dreamworld and didn't really listen to his answer as she slip slowly and care freely away from reality.

She clutched onto his bear tight as he left the room pretending it was him.

She sighed.

* * *

...

He sighed. He was just about finished when he heard footsteps. He was sure it was another council member telling him, 'Well since your up, here's more paper work!'

The thought alone made his sand turn.

A shallow knock on the door told him it wasn't a council member. No, they wouldn't knock, they were too high to knock, they barge in.

"Come in." He wrote down one more signature before looking up.

She was holding the bear close to her chest, rubbing her eyes.

He pushed away from his desk about to get up, when she sat down in his lap.

"Can't sleep?" He nuzzled her mouth.

He gave her a quick kiss before she cuddle closer to his chest.

"I wanted to be with you. And since you _refused_ to come to bed, I brought bed to you." She joked.

He sighed. "I only have a couple more stuff to do then I'm done."

"You know what I do with my paper work?"

"Not do it at all?" He mumbled in her hair.

"Or just get a customized stamp that has your signature on it. That ALWAYS works." She smirked.

"Why you became Mizukage, is still a mystery to me." He patted her hips signaling her to get up.

She smirked as she sat down in one of his chairs as he picked up some papers.

"I thought it'd be fun." She grinned.

He raised his non-existent eyebrows and shook his head. "I'll do these in bed."

She jumped up. "Better!"

He walked down the hallway in his important Kazekage robes holding her hand as she pranced down the hallway with little bears on her PJ's.

She waved hello to all of the guards in the hall way, and he nodded to them.

A council member passed down the hall.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama I found you."

She stop skipping and scowled at the council member. She hated it when they took Gaara away from her. She saw that he had more papers in his hand.

"I'm sorry but the Kazekage-sama is retiring for the night." She answered for him.

He frowned his eyes at her.

"But Mizukage-sama-"

She gave him a looked that could kill 5 times. Gaara found it extremely funny that he, The Kazekage, could feel intimidated by a woman wearing bear pajamas.

"y-Yes Mizukage-sama."

As soon as the council member walked down the hallway, she glomped Gaara.

"My Gaara." She yawned.

"That poor man..." Gaara mumbled.

He didn't understand this woman. She could be perfectly content talking about her oasis she was building in Kiri, but as soon as a council member brings up anything about Gaara or paper work,she turned into psycho bitch.

Well at times like these it was good. He really didn't feel like doing anymore paper work.

They made it to the bedroom door. She cannon balled into the bed.

"Nami?"

She turned to him. A look on her face as curious as a puppy.

"Don't do that. You'll break the bed." He said walking into the bathroom to change.

"But its fun!" She started jumping on the bed.

"_Three little monkeys, jumping on the bed, one fell off and bumped his head, mama called the doctor and the doctor said, **'No more monkeys jumping on the bed!'**_" She laughed and fell on the bed. It creaked and fell to the side causing her to stifle a scream.

Gaara came out of the bathroom putting on an undershirt. He looked at the bed, then at her.

"You broke the bed." He said monotonous.

She paused thinking of something to say. She smiled. "You totally called it, honey bear."

He sighed and laid down, too lazy to do those damn papers. Now in the morning he'd have to do those papers along the ones he was going to get tonight, he also had to arrange some one to fix the bed, then..

He looked down at Nami who was snuggled up close to him.

He had to say good bye to her. She was leaving tomorrow to pay a visit to her country. She wouldn't be back for months.

"It won't be long." She said as if reading his mind. "I had to check up on my people. How that orphanage is doing..Oh! and how the oasis is turning out. When I come back, I'll be here for a whole 2 months. Then you'll probably get tired of me."

"Hn." He replied.

"Hon?"

"Hn?"

"Can you scoot over? The bed's tilting, and I'm falling off."

He groaned. "Its only because someone broke the bed." Still scooting.

"So its my fault the bed isn't strong enough?" She retorted, right behind him moving.

They both fell off the bed.

Gaara sighed. Nami got up.

"That bed is evil. Can we sleep on the roof?"

He gathered some sand and teleported them onto the roof.

"Yay!" She wrapped the blanket around them. They watched the moon.

She yawned and nuzzled into his chest.

"Now we can finally sleep."

Gaara scoffed. "Yea, we."

Nami's eyes popped open. She totally forgot about her 'babies' daddy' inability to sleep. She sighed and sat up.

"What are you doing?"

"If you must bitch and moan about not being able to sleep, then I'm staying up with you. Plus...Were not gonna see each other for a while. So I wanna...talk."

Gaara looked at her. "About?"

"Lets get a dog!"

_End.  
_


End file.
